Humpty Dumpty
Humphry Dumpler (nicknamed''' Humpty Dumpty''') is a villain from the Batman series. He isn't a big-time criminal. He is obsessed with mechanical items. He likes taking them apart and then putting them back together, but doesn't have the knowledge to put them back together the right way. He also join the Secret Society of Super Villains (SSoSV). Batman: Arkham Asylum Humpty Dumpty doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the character Bios. His profile states: An obese, bald man nicknamed “Humpty Dumpty” for his egg-like form, Humphry Dumpler is obsessed with taking things apart and putting them back together. His crimes at first where minor break-ins, leading to small mechanical items no longer functioning due to Dumpler’s inability to adequately reassemble them after taking them apart. But soon his obsession grew to the point that major disasters occurred in Gotham, and Dumpler’s crimes also extended to a gruesome attempt to “fix” his abusive grandmother by dismembering her and then attempting a Frankenstein-like reassembly. At Arkham he is a model inmate, his quiet nature and imposing physique inuring him to the madness surrounding him. Facts *Real Name: Humphry Dumpler *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Brown *Hair: None *Height: 6 ft 3 in *Weight: 345 lb *First Appearance: Arkham Asylum: Living Hell #1 (July, 2003) Attributes *Extremely tall, heavy, and strong *Possesses an almost unnaturally quiet, deliberate nature *Ritualized childhood abuse has led to a severe case of arrested development and an inability to assimilate into modern society *Obsessed with the processes of disassembly and reassembly Television History He appears in the show Beware the Batman in the episode "Broken". He used to be an accountant for the mob and was going to testify against Tobias Whale but Whale tries to get him killed. He seeks revenge on Whale by kidnapping his men and trapping them in statues that resemble toy soldiers and are armed with giant shot guns that actually fire. Batman finds some of these statues places randomly in Gotham and manages to free them. Eventually he captures Whale himself. Do to Commissioner Gordon's interference he breaks into his house a grabs his daughter. Gordon tries to attack him but Humpty knocks him out and takes him. Batman tracks him to his headquarters that looks like a castle. Humpty has an army of his statues attack him while he fires with a machine gun on the roof. Batman is able to trick him into firing at the statues by hiding behind them. He then finds out that Tobias Whale and Gordon are trapped in two of the statues and Batman is able to save them in time. He knocks out Humpty's gun and chashes him to the top of the castle. Humpty then recites the Humpty Dumpty nursery rhyme and then jumps. Batman tries to talk him out of it but fails. It is then revealed that it was really a robot who jumped with a voiced recording. In this show he is voiced by Matt L. Jones. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Male Villains Category:Unpowered villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arkham Asylum patients